


【索香】结婚

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 山治要和别人结婚了，作为恋人的索隆竟然无动于衷？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海贼同人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473
Kudos: 4





	【索香】结婚

“ 山治要结婚了！ ”

索隆额前的青筋又一次爆起，这已经是他今天第 103 次听到别人对他说这句话了，虽然前 100 次来自同一个人。乌索普善于使用各种贝，全船的人都知道，但是要问他最擅长的是哪个，索隆绝对会从牙缝里告诉你两个字 —— 音贝。就在索隆进行每日例行公事的俯卧撑时，乌索普将录好的音贝扔到了他的脚边，录音的内容自然就是我们开头的那句话。

“ 山治要结婚了！山治要结婚了！山治要结婚了！ ” 索隆自认为定力足够的强，可以不受外界干扰的完成今日的修炼，但是他显然高估了自己，从他不自觉的开始跟着这句话的频率律动就不难发现。

终于在魔音穿耳一百次的时候，索隆爆发了，他也不管事后乌索普会不会抱着他的大腿哭嚎 “ 你知不知道那个音贝有多宝贵！ ” 之类的话，一脚将它踢进了大海。

“ 那个混蛋结不结婚关老子屁事啊！！ ”

美丽的历史学家看着音贝在空中划过一条优美的弧线，最后落入大海，先在心里心疼三秒乌索普，又转向索隆的方向， “ 这么讨厌的话，怎么不一开始就躲开它呢。 ”

“ 谁会被他影响啊！那个混蛋厨子。 ” 索隆拿起尺寸大到惊人的哑铃，快速的挥舞起来。

“ 我说的是那个音贝哦，剑士先生。 ” 罗宾眯起眼睛， “ 对了，厨师先生要结婚了。 ”

索隆挥舞巨大哑铃的动作僵在半空，罗宾没有给他过多思考的时间，起身合起书走进了女生寝室。

“ 那个女人 …” 索隆对着罗宾离开的方向瞪了两眼，将哑铃随手扔在甲板上。巨大的哑铃和船体亲密接触，直接造成整条船持续三秒的小幅度震动。

“ 唔！ ” 一颗橙黄色的球状物体砸到了索隆的头上，他抬起头，正上方就是航海士小姐的橘子园。所谓到手的美食没有浪费的理由，虽然平时想吃一颗橘子要被收取高昂的费用，但是今天这属于意外，不白吃就真的是白痴了，于是索隆张大了嘴，狠狠的一口咬下去，却只有上牙和下牙相互碰撞的回应。

橘子不见了。

索隆怒视着不远处双手捧着橘子，一边流口水一边含糊不清的宣告所有权的船长大人。索隆摸着腰间的刀，认真的考虑了一下要不要为了一颗橘子手刃自家船长的时候，那颗橘子已经连着皮一起进了船长的肚子。

“ 你这 …”

“ 山治要结婚了索隆。 ” 路飞突然的严肃倒让索隆有些不适应。

“ 所以说啊，他结婚跟我 …”

“ 我知道你现在一定伤心到吃不下东西，所以这颗橘子我就帮你吃啦！好饿啊，我接着去钓鱼了！ ”

“… 逃得真快。 ” 索隆放下刚才抓起来准备丢到船长头上的哑铃，看了看升到正上方的太阳，一屁股坐在甲板上准备舒服的睡个午觉的时候，可爱的船医挥舞着他的小蹄子哒哒哒的冲着索隆跑过来，速度太快没来得及收住脚，一头扎进了索隆怀里。

“ 山治要结婚了！ ” 小驯鹿抬起头，大大的眼睛水汪汪的，蓝鼻子上挂着两条鼻涕，马上就要蹭到索隆的肩膀上了。

“… 你们， ” 索隆阴沉着一张脸，吓得乔巴赶紧抽了抽鼻子，生怕自己的鼻涕成为造成自己死亡的直接原因。

索隆一把抓起怀里毛茸茸的小驯鹿，狠狠的砸到前来质问音贝下落的乌索普的身上，后者被砸的一个跟头，还没爬起来就被索隆一声怒气满满的 “ 你们再敢过来啰嗦就砍死你们！ ” 吓得抱起怀里的乔巴一股脑冲进了寝室再也没出来。

索隆舒服的趴在船尾，烦人的家伙们终于不在了，本以为能睡个好觉却怎么也睡不着了，尝试了平时秒睡的十多种睡姿还是没有丝毫睡意。索隆放弃了，他坐起来重重的叹了口气，脑子里突然想起可爱的同伴们一直在他耳边说的那句话。

山治要结婚了。

那混蛋要结婚跟我有什么关系啊？

没关系的吧，虽然我们现在确实实在交往中，不对，两个人谁都没有明确的提出交往，准确的说，只是在互相解决彼此正常的生理需求而已。所以那个白痴厨子要不要和别人结婚，真的，跟我，一点关系，都没有！

索隆这么想着。

不过就是失去了一个床伴而已，而且脾气那么臭，每次上床前要骂人，做的时候要骂人，事后要骂人，甚至睡到迷迷糊糊的时候还在骂，早就受够了。

不过就是再也没有人陪着一起守夜而已，虽然自己并不讨厌过分亲密的肌肤接触，那人凉凉的体温摸起来也很舒服，认识厨子之前也是自己一个人守夜的，没差的。

不过就是再也没有人在自己睡得正香的时候一脚踹过来踢醒自己而已，那么暴力的闹钟，趁早销毁才好呢。

不过就是再也吃不到那人好吃的料理了而已 ……

再也吃不到 ……

那人的 ……

料理 … ？

那可不行！！

虽然只有短短两年，但这一船人的胃早就被厨子养的再也吃不下别人做的料理了。想到自己以后再也不能一睁眼睛就吃到那人香喷喷的早餐，不能在午睡的时候被人一脚踩醒，迎面砸下一盘好吃又营养的午餐，还有守夜时，被那人顶在头上送进瞭望台的宵夜 ……

不行。

会饿死。

索隆终于意识到了事情的严重性，厨子的离开会直接导致整条船的破裂，这婚必须得抢。

为了整条船船员的胃。

“ 喂船长， ” 索隆走到正在钓鱼的路飞身边， “ 我们去抢亲吧。 ”

“ 我们正在朝着婚礼的方向前进呢， ” 路飞压了压草帽，回过头嘴角裂到耳根， “ 在我成为海贼王之前，我的船员一个都不准下船。何况他并不是自愿结婚的。 ”

结婚当日。

“ 山治先生，请问你愿意娶布林小姐为妻，不论 ……”

“ 三千烦恼风！ ”

婚礼现场的棚顶被一阵强力的刀风掀翻，山治看到这个熟悉的剑招惊讶的回过头，果然看到那个拿着三把刀的绿发剑士，逆着光站在门口，他的身边还有自己的七名同伴。

“ 山治！我们来接你了！ ” 路飞大喊着冲进会场。

什么情况？抢亲？山治瞬间慌了神。

“ 山治先生，发生了什么事？ ” 布林隔着头纱观察门口的动静。

“ 没关系的，布林小姐。 ” 冷静下来的山治想点支烟，却发现这西装的口袋里根本没有。 “ 我可以解决的。 ”

这是场政治联姻，自己被遗弃了自己十几年的家族重新找回来做了弃子，和 BIGMOM 家族联姻，从此两家便可以开始军事武器的交易，而自己也将永远的留在这里做人质。要不是这两大家族太过强大，并以同伴的性命相要挟，山治也不会乖乖答应结婚。然而被视为比自己还要重要的伙伴居然找上门来，自己决不能让他们有危险。

“ 喂下等海贼们。 ” 山治冷冷的开口，居高临下的看着自己曾经的伙伴们。

“ 快滚回到你们的海上去吧，我是不会跟你们走的。 ” 不是的。 “ 如你们所见，我其实是个王子，在这里我有财宝有仆人有我想要的一切。 ” 这不是我想说的。 “ 我是不会跟你们回到那个肮脏狭小的船上去的，快滚吧。 ” 我想回去，我想继续和你们一起冒险，我还没有完成自己的梦想。

“ 混蛋厨子。 ” 索隆收了刀，慢慢走到山治跟前。 “ 这些是你的真心话么？ ”

“ 当然 … 所以快滚 …”

“ 既然这样，你为什么要哭？ ”

“ 什么？唔 …” 索隆抓着山治的胳膊一发力，山治便落入索隆的怀里。

“ 你以为我们是什么？ ” 索隆将山治的头按在自己肩上，手掌慢慢下滑，抚摸他的脖颈，动作轻柔的不像他的手。

“… 你是混蛋。 ”

“ 我们是海贼啊白痴。 ” 索隆狠狠的揉乱山治的头发， “ 你以为我们在乎多结这两个仇家么？ ”

“ 可是 …”

“ 还是你怕了，你觉得弱小的自己没有抗衡这些强敌的本事，所以随便找个理由躲起来。 ”

“ 放屁！老子还担心没有我这个智将在你们明天就会被某个不知名的海贼团歼灭呢！ ” 山治抬起头冲着索隆亮出两排小白牙，凶巴巴的瞪他。

“ 所以说， ” 索隆双手搭在山治的肩上，正视着他的眼睛， “ 回来吧，厨子，我们的胃已经受不起虐待了。 ”

“ 噗， ” 山治短短的笑了一声， “ 真是的，你的理由就不能找个好点的么。 ” 他慢慢的将头靠在索隆胸前，肩膀有些轻微的颤动，再开口时已经带了点哭腔。

“ 我想和你们一起啊，把我带走吧。 ”

“ 哼哼， ” 索隆抱着他的肩膀裂开嘴角，转头对着路飞的方向大声说， “ 听到了吗？船长。 ”

“ 啊，听得很清楚。 ” 路飞捏了捏拳头， “ 小的们，山治夺回计划，开始！！ ”

“ 还真是大闹了一场啊。 ” 山治枕着索隆的大腿，向上吐了一口烟圈儿，成功阻止了某人妄想更进一步靠近的打算。

“ 咳咳，你这家伙真是不可爱。 ” 索隆被呛得直起身子，摆摆手挥散周围的烟雾。

“ 不要用形容 lady 的词来的形容我。 ”

“ 明明差点嫁出去还好意思说。 ”

“ 放屁！老子是娶！啊啊好遗憾啊！真是愧对美丽的布林小姐！ ”

“ 啧。 ”

“ 绿藻头， ” 山治抬起头看着将头瞥到一边去的索隆， “ 你在吃醋么？ ”

“… 没有。 ”

“ 这样啊。 ” 绝对在吃醋。

山治好心情的翘起了腿，用力吸了一口烟，伸手抓过索隆的右手放在自己面前，摘下嘴里的香烟，对着索隆露出一个绝对纯良的微笑，然后吐出一个圆圆的烟圈儿。烟圈儿先是穿过索隆的无名指，再慢慢变大，穿过手腕，手臂，一直至肩膀，才消失不见。

“ 干嘛，显摆你资深烟民深厚的功力么？ ”

“ 白痴。 ” 山治回敬他一个鄙视的白眼， “ 这是老子看你吃醋，送你的订婚戒指。 ”

“ 我哪有吃 … 订婚戒指？！ ”

山治愉悦的看着索隆脸上以肉眼可见的速度升腾起的可疑的红晕，果然自己回到船上来是明智的，这混蛋绿藻头太好玩了。正自顾笑着，右手却被人抓了起来。

“ 干嘛？ ”

索隆没有理会，用手比划了一个环形，轻轻地戴在山治的无名指上。 “ 订婚戒指。 ”

“……” 山治盯着那根手指半天，低头悄悄笑弯了眉眼，再抬头时确实一副嫌弃的表情， “ 敢不敢不这么抠门啊，绿藻头君，我那好歹还是一个看得到的烟圈呢，你这根本就是幻想嘛。 ”

“ 吵死了！不要就还给我！ ”

“ 我不要！ ” 山治将虚拟的戒指狠狠的撸下来，作势要扔向旁边的大海。

“ 混蛋你给我戴好了！ ” 索隆一把抢回山治手中的 “ 戒指 ” 重新给他戴好。

“ 你要逼婚啊！ ”

“ 你本来就是我抢回来的！ ”

“ 把可爱的小布林还给我！ ”

“ 再啰嗦砍了你啊！ ”

两个悬赏金额加一起快五亿的海盗乐此不疲的玩着幼稚的游戏却不自知。

“ 感情真好啊。 ” 不远处围观了全程的历史学家如是说着。

END.


End file.
